Once Was Not Enough
by ABeautifulDisgrace
Summary: After the great battle with the Dark Gundam, Rain finds herself by Domon's side, but not quite as she had expected. Despite his confessions of love when she was consumed by the DG cells, nothing's changed. Rain must make the decision to stay or leave.
1. I Only Want to Be With You

A/N: Sadly, I do not own G-Gundam nor any of the characters mentioned. Though I would LOVE to have a Domon plushie to cuddle at night…

---

**Once Was Not Enough**

Chapter 1: I Only Want to Be With You  
By: ABeautifulDisgrace a.k.a. Jamie

The sun had long ago dipped below the horizon and the moon had slowly climbed to take its place in the heavens to rule for the night. The day had been extremely hot and humid, but night brought with her the cool caress of a breeze. Stars began to glitter in the velvety blue sky like children first waking up from a nap. They were dim, then seemed to catch afire, burning brightly in vast astrological patterns in the wake of the full moon.

Rain Mikamura smiled and sighed contently, watching the sky from her sitting position in the palm of Burning Gundam's outstretched hand. She loved being able to spend time on Earth, for everything always seemed more realistic to her. Everything was natural and lacked total scientific creation. With her father's talents and with her duty as the partner of Neo-Japan's fighter, Rain had hardly spent a day without being surrounded by all sorts of technology and inventions. The war against the Dark Gundam was still freshly won and would always be very tender in her memory. It was only three months later and Rain still shuddered at the recollection of the Dark Gundam Cells as they had froze her into a mechanical state. She shook her head then swiveled around to glance up at the helmet of Burning Gundam. It was beautiful and completely rebuilt. After the battle with the Dark Gundam, it was by pure luck and determination that it had held together through those last moments. Soon after her rescue, Rain had set up her tools and such in order to repair Burning Gundam, despite her own condition.

Rain's smile grew wider as she thought about her rescue. It was when she had completely gave herself over to the Dark Gundam Cells that Domon Kasshuu had finally decided to use his heart instead of his brain. He had quickly removed himself from the safety of Burning Gundam's cockpit and had blurted out his long-felt feelings for her, completely begging for her return. She had rebelled at first, then the ice around her heart had melted, releasing her from the spell that the Dark Gundam had put upon her. The look of relief and love upon Domon's face as she fell into his arms would always stay with her, forever etched upon her memory. And together, they had defeated the Dark Gundam and finally realized the mutual feelings that sparked between them. But despite this alteration, things still weren't exactly changed. It had only been three months and Rain had to constantly remind herself that a relationship couldn't just explode into full bloom within so little of time. _Well, not with Domon Kasshuu_, she thought, turning her head back toward the stars. _At least, with someone else, it would have gone _somewhere. _But I will never love any other anywhere close to how I love Domon…and even if we don't end up together…I would rather be alone. Besides, I could go back to school… _Rain immediately ceased her train of thought and slumped her head into her palm, digging her fingers into her hairline. She had to admit, she'd never been happier than now since their childhood together. _Oh, Domon,_ her heart cried out, _why do I love you so?_

_I don't know what it is that makes me love you so_

_I only know I never want to let you go_

'_Cause you've started something_

_Oh, can't you see?_

_That ever since we met_

_You've had a hold on me_

_It happens to be true_

_I only want to be with you_

After their safe return, Domon had urged that they visit Earth and Rain had all-too-eagerly agreed. Earth had turned into a battleground and nothing else. It had been past time to erase that title and allow it to repopulate and return to its original days when it was full of life and color. Sure, there would still be Gundam fights, but they would be properly regulated in order to preserve Earth and the great cities that dominated it. They had stopped at a random city and now were currently spending most of their time in a hangar. Rain had demanded that she attend to Burning Gundam's repairs, despite her own fragile condition, and after arguing with her for quite a few days, Domon had finally given in. But he kept a close eye on her and it always made Rain both nervous and amused.

Today, he had met up with the other Gundam pilots. In the three months since the great battle, they hadn't seen each other, for all had gone back to repairing their lives and their homelands. Marie-Louise was to be married to George, Chibodee was off celebrating with his leading ladies, Argo and Natasha were off sailing the sea of space searching for new adventures, Sai Saichi was remodeling the temple while keeping in touch with a fair beauty of his own, and there was no news of Allenby. After the battle, she had fled off alone and not a word from her has been heard since. Rain knew that this worried Domon, but they both understood that Allenby could take care of herself and knew that as long as she was away form the effects of the Berserker system, she would be fine. A few days ago, Domon had received a call from Chibodee and had made plans to meet up with the guys in order to celebrate their freedom and catch up on things. Each of the girls had plans and had decided to allow them time to themselves.

Satisfied with her repairs, Rain packed up her tools and leapt down to the ground, packing them away upon their main work table. Despite that she and Domon had been spending a lot of quality time together, Rain felt an emptiness inside her that she knew deep down would never heal. The loss of her father had been great, despite the anger that she still felt toward him for his deception. He had used her as a pawn for his own greed and she would never forgive him for that, but he was her father and in the end, he had done the right thing. Tears burned in the back of Rain's eyes, but she quickly pushed them back as she left the hangar, the main door that was the Gundam's only exit closing behind her. She headed down the long hall that lead to the rooms given to those who had their Gundams stationed here, her feet dragging noisily beneath her and her posture long lost. The rooms were small, but they accommodated the Gundam fighters and their teammates decently. For Domon and Rain, they had two beds, a small kitchen, a bathroom, and a small living area that had a couch, a T.V., and a coffee table smothered by magazines with Domon's picture on the front cover. Sorrow forgotten for the moment, Rain grabbed a change of clothes and headed toward the bathroom, using the time she had alone to relax in a long, hot bath. Domon would return soon and she wanted to be clean and rid of grease when he walked into the door. She couldn't wait to show him Burning Gundam. Despite that Domon was keeping a close eye on her, he didn't really take the time to pay attention to the Gundam's repairs. Rain smiled at this and shook her head as she sunk into the hot water, nearly purring with delight. She soon ducked under the surface, all the while fidgeting with anticipation for Domon's arrival, memories of their first and only kiss ricocheting through her memory. He had kissed her recklessly after rescuing her, sweeping her off her feet with a promise she had not yet received.

_It doesn't matter where you go or what you do_

_I want to spend each moment of the day with you_

_Oh, look what has happened with just one kiss_

_I never knew that I could be in love like this_

_It's crazy, but it's true_

_I only want to be with you_

---

Lyrics from "I Only Want to Be With You" by Dusty Springfield

A/N: I don't know _exactly_ where this is going, but I have an idea. And no, there are no hints in this chapter. Just felt like writing and this is what I ended up with! But I do believe I'm going to do something rather cliché. Read and review, pretty please!


	2. The Reason

A/N: Sadly, I do not own G-Gundam nor any of the characters mentioned. Though I would LOVE to have a Domon plushie to cuddle at night…and will continue posting this same disclaimer until I get one:D

---

**Once Was Not Enough**

Chapter 2: The Reason  
By: ABeautifulDisgrace a.k.a. Jamie

Domon eyed his comrades in the Gundam battles with eyes full of amusement. None of them had truly changed. Even the clothes they wore were of the same styles and he had to admit that the same went for him. And what was different with him was that he had finally told Rain his true feelings. The others had been brave enough to deal with their emotions at the ready, but not Domon Kasshuu. He had to take the difficult route, due to his wicked pride, but he knew deep down that he was grateful that he had finally listened.

All the girls had stayed home and the five of them found themselves sitting in awkward silences now and then. But Chibodee, being the spontaneous character that he was, always found subject matter in which to talk about. This time, he smacked Domon on the back, causing the raven-haired pilot to sputter and nearly choke on the beer he was trying to intake and Chibodee automatically flinched when Domon turned his way. Instead of his usual reaction (hitting Chibodee back), Domon forced himself to breathe slowly and his mahogany eyes looked upon his peers with a gentleness they had never seen there before.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so, I have to say before I go_

_That I just wanted you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

"You're sure quiet, Neo-Japan," Chibodee drawled, his trademark grin lighting up his face.

"I'm just thinking," Domon replied coolly, taking another gulp of the amber liquid that was in the frosted mug his hand clung to. His mind was on a certain cinnamon-haired girl that had the most alluring blue eyes he had ever seen. He and Rain were what people labeled as "together" and despite that both of them knew this, their relationship hadn't visibly changed much. They both had let their feelings loose and knew they were growing within them, but Domon was too shy and too scared to actually take advantage of the situation. Despite that he loved her more than anyone or anything in his entire life, he found himself holding back. Holding himself back led to him holding their entire relationship back. He could see the disappointment in the depths of her eyes and it pained him that he was yet again disappointing her. But she stayed with him despite it all and that brought a lazy, dreamy smile to Domon's lips as he settled his chin in the cup of his palm.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

Abrupt laughter erupted around him, stirring him from the dreamland that he was spiraling into and he blushed crimson.

"You're such a character, bro," Sai Saichi teased, shifting in his seat.

"It seems to me that he's been enjoying his time with Miss Mikamura," Argo stated matter-of-factly, crossing thick arms over his broad chest.

Domon stared agape at the large man, the blush on his chiseled cheeks deepening. _How can I argue? It's not like they're wrong, but damn them for calling me on it!_

"Uh, I wouldn't call it free time. She's been working like a mad woman on completing the repairs on Burning Gundam. I don't know why, she's not exactly at one-hundred percent herself and it's not like I'll be fighting anytime soon." Domon's voice had lowered, taking on a note of sadness.

George frowned and shook his head in disapproval, "Mademoiselle Rain needs her rest, Domon, you shouldn't push her so hard. Remember last time, when she nearly dove backward off Shining Gundam's hatch-"

"I very well remember last time!" Domon roared, slamming fingerless gloved fists upon the table. His heart ached at the memory. She had been ill and he had been aware of it, yet he pushed her to her breaking point and she had nearly broken physically. _But not spiritually,_ his mind corrected, _I don't think anything or anyone could ever break her spirit…_He had abused her then and he realized that he was still harming her with his hesitation on fulfilling his promise to really love her. "This time, _she_ insisted."

The men nodded, for they all knew Rain well, but they still remained uneasy. For an emotionless Domon was far easier to deal with than a Domon riddled with dizzying emotions.

There was a sliver of bright light that shown into the five pilot's eyes and then a shapely figure stood in the way of it, casting an outline upon their table. Domon was the first to look up and he again choked on his drink, which largely entertained the newly arrived.

"Geez, Domon, still easy to surprise, eh?"

"Hey there, Allenby," he replied dryly, looking her over. She appeared to be as good as ever. Healthy. Happy. Free. George offered her his seat and disappeared for a moment to only reappear with a new one for himself.

They all smiled at her in welcome. She smiled back, blue hair tousled in its normal layered style, falling into her eyes.

"I see you are having a guy's night out," she stated brightly, batting her lashes innocently at Domon, lips parted ever-so-slightly.

"Yeah, just catching up on some things," Chibodee replied, clapping Domon on the back for emphasis.

A darkness clouded Allenby's eyes for a moment before clearing as she cheerfully asked, "How's Rain doing?"

"More beautiful than ever," Sai Saichi chimed in with purpose.

Domon nodded vigorously, a toothy grin uncharacteristically dominating his face. "Yeah, we've been living and traveling together for three months now."

"Oh," the blue-haired woman pouted, shifting in her seat some.

_So she really wasn't over him…and still isn't,_ George thought inwardly, crossing graceful arms over his knee, his orange bangs falling over one of his eyes.

_This should be interesting,_ Argo, Chibodee, Sai Saichi, and George thought simultaneously.

---

Allenby's heart sagged in her chest. Three whole months and he was still bedazzled by the notorious Rain Mikamura. She frowned, causing the others to stare at her dubiously. She didn't care if they all knew that she hadn't gotten over him yet. Retracting her fingernails from her palms, she let her shoulders relax and she nodded her head. Inside, she felt like her heart was in a cauldron of boiling water. She was heartbroken all over again, but knew that this time, she would not give up so easily. She had only given up last time because it wasn't in her to let Rain die. She just didn't want her to have Domon.

Stubborn and determined as always, Allenby slid Domon a seductive gaze and moved into his lap, instantly trailing her fingertips into his hairline.

---

Domon flinched as Allenby looked at him as if she were to eat him for dinner and couldn't hide his look of alarm and disgust as she slid into his lap. He shuddered as he felt her cool fingertips tickle the sides of his face and he instantly put his hands on her shoulders, holding her back.

"Allenby-"

"Domon," she replied sweetly, eyes large and pleading.

He knew what she wanted and he would never give it to her, for it had belonged to Rain since before he knew what a Gundam was. Domon had given Rain his heart when they were mere children.

"I thought you had come to the conclusion that Domon is in love with Rain and will never be in love with yo-"

An elbow in Sai Saichi's side sent him coughing, leaving the unfinished taunt hanging in the air between the six of them.

Allenby sniffed, nose turned heavenward, "A girl can always hope that things changed in her absence!"

"Things have changed, but I wouldn't count on _that_ ever changing," George pronounced defiantly, nodding his head to Domon.

Despite that she was in his lap, Allenby noticed that he had slipped into some dream world. Such a world plastered a stupid grin on his face and her blood literally boiled, for she knew _who_ he was thinking about. _In time, that will change…_

A mischievous look on the female pilot's face put the guys on edge, for it was the second time in the few minutes that she had arrived that she had shown it to them. Allenby always _smiled_, but when she took on that catlike expression, they knew something was brewing within her clever mind. Domon adverted his gaze, pushing more forcibly against her shoulders, trying with determination to get her off his lap. In a few more minutes, he wouldn't care if he had to hurt her to pry her off. But for right now, he was _trying_ to be nice.

His beer and the time he wanted to spend with his friends forgotten, Domon finally sunk his fingertips somewhat painfully into Allenby's skin and he pushed her off onto her chair, quickly standing before she could redeposit herself upon his knees.

"Uhm, guys, I think I'm going to have to part with you prematurely. I really need to head back to the room and check on Rain," Domon said, so much finality in his voice that even Allenby didn't audibly retort. He had used the tone of voice he usually used with his opponents. That stern, flat tone that warned everyone not to argue.

But even as Domon disappeared into the darkness outside, a plan was forming. Allenby, without a word, hopped up, leaving the remaining four pilots dumbfounded and rather irritated.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

"Let the losing battle for that stubborn girl begin," Argo whispered dangerously, fingers curling into threatening fists.

He stood up and started for the door, Chibodee, Sai Saichi and George following suit. They would watch her with hawk's eyes. Domon was their comrade, but Rain was a friend. She was innocent, brilliant, and dear to each and every one of them. It was up to Domon to get the point across, but the four other members of the Shuffle Alliance would _not_ allow Allenby nor Domon to hurt Rain Mikamura.

---

Domon didn't care if he had hurt Allenby's feelings. In Rain, he had found a reason not only to live, but to strive for peace and to better himself. Home was within those arms of hers and he knew that life just wasn't worth fighting for without his Rain. Shoving a hand in his pocket, his fingertips met something cool, something metal. A ring. A ring that will soon be permanently dwelling on Rain's left hand. Domon smiled genuinely, warmly, and felt lighthearted for the first time since the days of their childhood. For a long time, he had felt something heavy burdening his heart, now he realized it was his hesitation on living with Rain in his life. Now, he found himself eager.

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you_

---

Lyrics from "The Reason" by Hoobastank

A/N: Taa-daa! Sorry it's so late, have had MANY tests, but voila! I think this is going to be a shortie too. I have a new fetish for short, almost one-shot (more so one-situation) fics! Thanks to all who have R&R, I appreciate it more than this blasted site will NOT let me tell you! lol Just know that I don't take you guys for granted and you rock my socks! I hope you guys like it, please R&R:)


End file.
